


Kiedy JARVIS jest zmieszany

by Pochodnia (kasssumi)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Steve jest kobietą, a Tony jest bałwanem
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/Pochodnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co się dzieje, kiedy Tony nie rozumie kobiet, Pepper rozumie Tony'ego aż za dobrze, a JARVIS nie wie, co robić.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiedy JARVIS jest zmieszany

**Author's Note:**

> Betowała [Heidi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidi1611).

Obudziwszy się, Steph od razu wiedziała, gdzie się znajduje. Nie otwierając oczu, wtuliła twarz w poduszkę — poduszkę Tony’ego — wdychając jego zapach. Uśmiechnęła się i przeciągnęła pod jedwabną pościelą, powoli uchylając powieki.   
  
Była sama.   
  
Uniosła się na łokciach i rozejrzała po pokoju, jednak był pusty. Usiadła prosto, przytrzymując kołdrę na wysokości obojczyków.   
  
— JARVIS? — zapytała, spoglądając w sufit. Minęła dłuższa chwila, zanim odpowiedział, a jego głos był dziwnie wyzbyty z emocji. Co w sumie powinno być normalne, w końcu nie był żywą istotą, ale od momentu, kiedy Steph go poznała, JARVIS potrafił zwracać się do innych, jakby posiadał humory. Irytacja, zniesmacznie i radość to niejedyne uczucia, jakie u niego słyszała. A teraz? Nic.   
  
— Tak, kapitan Rogers?   
  
— Gdzie jest Tony?   
  
— Pan Stark aktualnie zajmuje się udoskonalaniem zbroi Iron Mana w swoim warsztacie.   
  
Jakaś mała część Steph miała nadzieję, że Tony być może szykuje śniadanie. Albo bierze prysznic. Cokolwiek, co byłoby oznaką, że nie zostawił jej samej.   
  
Spojrzała w dół, na pościel, czując, jak wstyd koloruje jej policzki. Zacisnęła krótko pięści na kołdrze, po czym rozluźniła je i wzięła głęboki oddech. Szybko znalazła swoją suknię z wczorajszego balu i wcisnęła się w nią.   
  
Kiedy Tony zapytał, czy miałaby ochotę wybrać się z nim do Malibu na doroczną galę Stark Industries jako jego osoba towarzysząca, Steph nie wahała się ani chwili nad odpowiedzią. Były tańce, był poczęstunek, a kiedy Tony ją pocałował, Steph czuła się najszczęśliwszą osobą na ziemi.   
  
Z tej radości nie pozostało już nic.   
  
Usłyszała kobiecy głos i zamarła, ale szybko opanowała się i zaczęła iść w stronę wyjścia. Tak się złożyło, że był to również kierunek, z którego dochodziły słowa kobiety… Pepper. Z tej odległości Steph już ją rozpoznała.   
  
Za to słowa, które usłyszała, wmurowały ją w podłogę.   
  
— Nie jestem już twoją asystentką, Tony, nie będę odprowadzać do drzwi każdej panienki, z którą się przespałeś. To, że jesteśmy w Malibu, tego nie zmienia. Ostatni raz, Tony!   
  
Steph nie wiedziała, że zbiera jej się na płacz, dopóki Pepper nie pojawiła się na szczycie schodów, w garsonce i ze sztucznym uśmiechem na ustach. Na jej widok Pepper aż cofnęła się o krok, z zaskoczenia łapiąc się poręczy, a Steph poczuła spływające po policzkach łzy. Szybko otarła je wierzchem dłoni i odwróciła się na pięcie, nie zawracając sobie głowy zakładaniem butów i boso wybiegając z posiadłości Tony’ego. Nawet nie zauważyła, że rozdarła suknię.   
  
sss   
  
Minęły dwa dni, zanim Tony pojawił się w Nowym Jorku. Miał bardzo barwną śliwę pod okiem, a Steph poczuła zadowolenie, że ktoś inny tak go potraktował. Sama miała ochotę, ale wiedziała, że ze swoją super–siłą najpewniej zrobiłaby mu dziurę w czaszce.  
  
— Stark, kto ci wymierzył sprawiedliwość? — zapytał w żartach Clint, chowając uśmiech za dłonią. Steph nie czekała na odpowiedź, tylko wstała i bez słowa opuściła salon.   
  
— Steph, zaczekaj! — zawołał za nią Tony, ale z pomocą JARVISa udało jej się uciec windą.   
  
Kiedy Steph dotarła do swojego pokoju, zamknęła drzwi i zacisnęła dłonie w pięści tak mocno, że wbiła paznokcie w skórę. Usiadła na łóżku, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Nie minęło pięć minut i usłyszała pukanie do drzwi.   
  
— Idź sobie — rzuciła.   
  
— Steph, no weź, nie będę mówił do drzwi, no — zajęczał Tony z zewnątrz.   
  
— Mogliśmy mieć bardzo dużo czasu na rozmowę, ale wyszedłeś i nasłałeś na mnie Pepper — warknęła Steph, rzucając w drzwi poduszką. — Więc teraz możesz sobie iść do diabła.   
  
Tony poszedł.   
  
Może nie do diabła, ale zniknął sprzed drzwi Steph.   
  
sss   
  
Następnego ranka droga od pokoju Steph do kuchni była usłana płatkami róż. Na miejscu Avengersi spojrzeli się na nią z uniesionymi brwiami, a ona zarumieniła się tylko i zaczęła robić śniadanie. Całkiem odruchowo zrobiła podwójną porcję i przez chwilę przyglądała się dwóm talerzom ze zmarszczonymi brwiami; w końcu stwierdziła, że zapyta Thora, czy może ma w sobie jeszcze miejsce na nową porcję, kiedy ktoś sięgnął po dodatkowy talerz.   
  
Odwróciła się i zobaczyła Tony’ego. Który stał bardzo blisko. I uśmiechał się w ten swój irytujący, seksowny sposób.   
  
Tony nigdy nie przychodził na śniadanie.   
  
— Dziękuję — powiedział, spoglądając krótko na jej usta, a następnie odwrócił się i wyszedł z kuchni.   
  
Urok osobisty wręcz się z niego wylewał.   
  
— Co do kurwy nędzy…? — zaczął Clint, ale Natasza trzepnęła go w głowę. Dzięki temu Steph ocknęła się i trochę nerwowo zabrała za śniadanie.   
  
Kolejne dni upłynęły pod znakiem jeszcze większej ilości kwiatów, małych prezentów, ulepszeń jej kostiumu, dużych gestów filantropijnych, spędzania więcej czasu z Avengersami podczas wspólnych wieczorów… I wszystko byłoby w porządku; Steph nie czułaby żadnej zmiany, nadal bolałoby ją to, jak Tony ją potraktował, gdyby nie jeszcze jeden szczegół — wydawało się, że cały świat Tony’ego kręci się wokół niej.   
  
To nie tak, że nagle warsztat Starka zaczął świecić pustkami. Nie, spędzał w nim praktycznie taką samą ilość czasu co wcześniej, co zawsze, ale jego obecność nigdy wcześniej tak mocno nie odbijała się w pozostałych częściach Stark Tower jak teraz. Przez te wszystkie kwiaty i prezenty Steph spędzała każdą wolną chwilę na myśleniu o Tonym.   
  
Obecność inżyniera najbardziej wymęczała Steph wieczorami, bo zawsze udawało się mu zająć miejsce obok niej, tak że czuła ciepło jego ciała. Czuła też jego oddech, bo był odwrócony w jej stronę i zwracał większą uwagę na nią niż na to, co robili. Jeśli z kolei nie było miejsca obok niej, to siadał naprzeciwko, a wtedy nie mogła uciec od jego spojrzenia — a oczy Tony’ego, zaraz po jego ustach, były jego najsilniejszą bronią.   
  
Miała przechlapane.   
  
sss   
  
— Przepraszam.   
  
Steph podskoczyła i uderzyła ramieniem w szafkę. Odwróciła się, masując bolące miejsce. Tony opierał się biodrem o stół w kuchni, przyglądając się jej, jakby miała zaraz zniknąć.   
  
— I masz płatek między palcami — dodał.   
  
Spojrzała w dół i rzeczywiście, między jej bose palce wplątał się płatek róży. Nie wiedziała, skąd Tony’emu udaje się codziennie załatwić tyle róż, ale nieprzerwanie od tego pierwszego dnia pojawiały się na jej dordze do kuchni.   
  
Dzisiaj, z jakichś względów, nikogo rano nie zastała przy stole, więc była sama z Tonym.   
  
— Ktoś co rano śmieci pod moimi drzwiami, więc czasami mi się do nóg przyczepia — odpowiedziała i wróciła do robienia śniadania, odwracając się do niego tyłem. — Zaraz ci zrobię miejsce.   
  
Komentarza o śmieceniu Tony nawet nie zaszczycił odpowiedzią. Podszedł bliżej, więc widziała go teraz kątem oka.   
  
— Chciałem przeprosić...   
  
— Już to mówiłeś.   
  
— … bo uświadomiłem sobie, że zrobiłem już tyle rzeczy, ale nie zrobiłem najważniejszego. — Wsunął się między Steph a blat, na którym robiła kanapkę o wiele za wysoką jak na szczękę człowieka, złapał jej twarz w dłonie i zaczął głaskać kciukami jej policzki. — Przepraszam, że zostawiłem cię rano samą. Przepraszam, że chciałem nasłać na ciebie Pepper, jakbyś była kolejnym zaliczonym numerkiem.   
  
— To ona ubarwiła ci oko? — wtrąciła Steph, a Tony pokiwał głową.   
  
— Zwyzywała mnie i… zmusiła do rozmowy. Uległem po 28 godzinach. A JARVIS zrobił mi kazanie, że nie wiedział, jak z tobą rozmawiać, i kto to widział, to przecież moja własna sztuczna inteligencja! — Zadrżał i otrząsnął się. — Mówienie o uczuciach, ugh. Znowu dostaję dreszczy. Ale muszę to powiedzieć. — Przestał głaskać jej policzki i skupił na niej spojrzenie. — Znaczysz dla mnie więcej niż ktokolwiek inny. Zostawiłem cię samą, bo myślałem, że tego chcesz. W końcu kto by chciał się budzić obok Tony’ego Starka.   
  
— Tony… — zaczęła Steph, kładąc swoje dłonie na jego, ale nie dał sobie przerwać.   
  
— Pepper przemówiła mi do rozsądku. To było samolubne i niedojrzałe, ale nie mogłem patrzeć na to, jak odchodzisz.   
  
— Skąd mogłeś wiedzieć, że bym odeszła?   
  
— Założyłem. Ale potem stwierdziłem, że hej, nie spróbuję, to nie zobaczę. Stąd te kwiaty.   
  
Steph ściągnęła jego dłonie ze swojej twarzy i odsunęła się o krok.   
  
— Gdybyś wtedy został, kwiaty nie byłyby ci potrzebne. — Coś przemknęło w oczach Tony’ego, ale zniknęło tak szybko, że nie wiedziała, czym dokładnie było. — Bardzo mnie zraniłeś, wiesz?   
  
Dźwięk, jaki wydał z siebie Tony, przypominał próbę złapania oddechu pod wodą.   
  
— Nie chciałem, naprawdę, myślałem, że tak będzie lepiej…   
  
— Dla mnie czy dla ciebie? Nie, nieważne, po prostu zapo…   
  
— Pójdziesz ze mną na kolację?   
  
Steph zamrugała zaskoczona.   
  
— Co?   
  
— Umówisz się ze mną? Na randkę? Tym razem nie na żadną galę, na pokaz, tylko dla mnie, znaczy, my dwoje i kolacja, może potem kino, odprowadzę cię pod drzwi i wszystkie te inne romansowe sprawy, proszę?   
  
— Um.   
  
— Bardzo proszę?   
  
— Tony…   
  
— Mogę prosić na kolanach, naprawdę.   
  
— Uch, nie, nie trzeba — zapewniła go szybko Steph. Odgarnęła włosy na plecy. — Dobrze.   
  
— Naprawdę? — Tony brzmiał, jakby nie spodziewał się, że otrzyma pozytywną odpowiedź.   
  
— Kiedy?   
  
— Jesteś wolna dzisiaj wieczorem, tak o siódmej? Albo nie dzisiaj. Kiedy chcesz, naprawdę, dopasuję się, nie ma dla mnie rzeczy niemożliwych…   
  
— Dzisiaj pasuje. — Steph posłała mu mały, nieśmiały uśmiech. Tony zareagował tak, jakby conajmniej powiesiła słońce na niebie.   
  
Przysunął się bliżej, chwytając podbródek Steph i unosząc nieco jej twarz, ale położyła rękę na piersi Tony’ego i odsunęła go.   
  
— Nie.   
  
— Wiem, jak wyglądasz nago, a nie mogę cię pocałować?   
  
Steph zarumieniła się.   
  
— Może będziesz mógł dzisiaj, jeśli ta randka wyjdzie — oznajmiła i, nie zabierając śniadania, wyszła z kuchni.   
  
Jeśli słuch jej nie mylił, Tony aż krzyknął z radości.


End file.
